the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Vohantex
To see the Voltex universe Counterpart, See Vohantex (VU). ---- |weight = 105 Tons |eye = Black |alignment = Good |likes = *Sticking robots *Offroading *Spinning his head like there is no tommorow |dislikes = *His traps Failing *Getting stuck in Adhesive, especially his own. *Running out of ammo |skills = *Superb accuracy *Good offroading route knownledge *Chemical Knowledge |moves = *Rapid Fire Burst *Adhesive Barrage *Accelerated Ramming |ability type = Immobilization }} ''Vohantex (Or Robot XDA50) is a robotic tank with highly experimental self learning artificial intelligence. He was made to test whether self learning A.I is safe to be implemented into military hardware.'' Appearance Vohantex is a tank by nature, with a rather large green hull with wide tank tracks. The front end of the hull juts outward rather noticibily. His head is the basic turret with a single mounted cannon in the front, the cannon itself is grey in color with two light bars on each side to indicate certain feelings and it also has a large muzzle break with a sighting device on the top. Vohantex also has eyes that are armored by a thick layer of hardened carbon-ceramic glass laced with carbon nanotubes in a microweave mesh that is only opaque on one side which is the one that is facing outwards. His eyes are holographically projected. He also has two ears above each eye to express more emotion. Armament Main Weapon Vohantex has an Xcalibur 155mm Autocannon, which can fire up to 240 RPM. Despite the high fire rate, he will fire his cannon more slowly if he does decide to fire due to the overall recoil. He carries up to 61 tank shells, 60 in reserve, 1 in the chamber. If really needed, he can just use his cannon to whack anyone or anything in close proximity, though it will hurt him more than whoever he is hitting. Ammunition Vohantex can shoot a variety of tank shells, most of them are extremely powerful, some are just for comedic value but sometimes can serve a purpose. These are the known tank shells Vohantex uses: * High Explosive Anti Tank Shells (HEAT Shells) * Armour Piercing Shell (AP Shell) * Exther Shell (Explosive Thermite Shell) * Shrapnel Shell * Airburst Shell * AD-A5 Shell (Also known as Adhesive Rounds) ** An airburst version of the same shell is used in his Adhesive Barrage Assault Key Secondary Weapons While Vohantex doesn't appear to have any other weapons, they are actually stored inside of him. He only can carry 3 at a time, but mostly he carries 2 to keep himself comfortable (this includes his main weapon and a secondary weapon of his choice). These are the known secondary weapons Vohantex can use: * Protector RWS with an M2 Browning HMG * MK19 Grenade launcher * XM3110 Railgun * PXL Tractor Beam (97% of the time he is using this) Tertiary Weapon Vohantex has one more "weapon" at his disposal, Twin Vortex cannons. One located on each side of his head. The cannons allow him to fire a powerful vortex ring, capable of sending any bot flying a considerable distance. That or he can blast down a concrete wall with it. Armor His armor is made of an armor composite known as Kohabon Armour, which is a combination of thick high-grade titanium, ceramics and high-grade reinforced steel sandwiched together. This armor is very durable, though enough force focused on one point is enough to break the armor. Speed (Powerplant) Vohantex has two options when it comes to moving around, the one he often uses is his electric motors powered by a fusion reactor. But in the event his fusion reactor runs out of fuel which is very unlikely, his alternative is a diesel engine which produces 4500 horsepower. While his diesel engine doesn't allow him to travel at the same speed as when he is using his electric motors, his diesel engine produces far more torque than his electric motors. Vohantex's diesel engine has occasionally exploded from time to time due to over-revving, immobilizing him for that duration unless he resorts to his electric motors. Assault Keys Assault Keys are something Vohantex has access to, apparently exclusive for him. Assault Keys allow him to perform moves he normally wouldn't be able to do. So far he has three. Rapid Fire Burst The Rapid Fire Burst is an Assault Key that alters Vohantex's main cannon. It allows Vohantex to fire a rapid burst of 4 shells at 1200 RPM. Despite the rate of fire and the recoil normally produced from shooting a 155mm Shell, the Rapid Fire Burst Assault Key reduces the recoil by a large amount. However, the Assault Key does not give him unlimited ammo. So he still has to be careful about how much ammo he is using. Adhesive Barrage The Adhesive Barrage is an Assault Key that allows Vohantex to deploy six motar cannons that are hidden in his Vortex cannons. These hidden cannons fire two Adhesive airburst shell each with an impressive range, the Adhesive airburst shell as the name implies would explode in the air as opposed to impacting the ground directly. The adhesive is spread out with a considerable range, a single barrage is enough to cover an area the size of a football field in a layer of adhesive half an inch thick. It may sound like something Vohantex would abuse, but he can only use the Adhesive Barrage once before needing a reload. Which requires someone else to reload for him. Accelerated Ramming The Accelerated Ramming is an Assault Key that alters Vohantex's propulsion system. As the name implies, it simply allows him to ram objects with far more force than usual. This is done by overclocking his main propulsion system to allow him to travel at twice his normal speed while increasing his acceleration tenfold. Even if he is not on the ground, he can use this Assault Key to move his tracks so fast it would end up injuring whoever is nearby. The only problem is that Vohantex can only travel in one direction when using the Assault Key. Combat Mode Vohantex's eyes turn red upon activation (Although Vohantex can decide not to have it change color). His barrel deploys 6 thick braces and his front armor deploys two huge Mine plows. Personality Even though he is built specifically for combat, he is rather cheerful considering the circumstance. Often times he will go out of his way to do certain things or accepts a challenge regardless of reprocusions if he fails. Due to his large size and lack of any hands, Vohantex has adapted his movements around his fellow bots to avoid doing any possible damage. Vohantex does however have a knack of trapping robots using his Adhesive Rounds. He is however rather persistent if the target manages to avoid being trapped on the initial shot. This has lead to him somewhat stubbornly target Reece as he tends to be able to avoid being trapped and on occassion redirected shots back towards him. He will however will not target anybody that is not a robot or robots with high authority mostly to avoid getting into trouble. Vohantex also enjoys offroading whenever he can, usually driving at full speed over small hills. He is rather annoyed that he is rather heavy as he has occasioanally gotten himself stuck in a ditch or in a deep pit. Such events however are relatively rare. Unfortunately he suffers from Astraphobia and as such rarely if ever leave any sheltered area during a thunderstorm. Relationships VOTE-X Abrams The two first met each other when Vote-X first arrived at an ASWS facility. After Vote-X saves him from a certain mishap, the two became good friends. Though for unknown reasons they will not admit they are good friends to most people and bots Also due to Vote-X often being alone, Vohantex targets him more often than not with his adhesive rounds. Sometimes this backfires on him. Drakojet When he first meets Drakojet, they did not go well together but over time they became friends. While Drakojet doesn't like his sticky antics, he will still help Vohantex to get out of any soft ground he's stuck in. Drakojet is also a frequent target of Vohantex's adhesive traps. Reece While only seeing each other for a minute during the events of "Attack in Kobloc City", he eventually meets him again during the events of "The Project of Destruction". Vohantex has occasionally stuck Reece to the ground with his adhesive rounds, some of it was successful but often end up with Reece teleporting out or past the adhesive Puddle or having the adhesive round diverted back under him causing him to get stuck. Why Vohantex continues to try to stick Reece is unknown. Wall-G The few times he sees Wall-G was when he was hanging out with other Wall-E style bots and when he rammed into the Robot Cafe due to the original main door being too small. Spitfire Vohantex, while being good friends with Spitfire, finds her rather annoying at times due to her usage of magnet traps which seem to be her favorite. Also because of her playful nature, she never seems to leave Vohantex alone at times normally messing around with him using magnets. Trivia Vohantex Himself *''Vohantex is the first character VohanteXDA50 made that is not a Wall-E robot.'' **''He could be the first new character that is not a Wall-E robot in the Wall-E AU as Yoshifan1219 only had Wall-E robot characters.'' *''Vohantex weights at 105 Tons (95 Tonnes) fully fueled and full of ammunition, but weighs 80 Tons (72 Tonnes). This makes him heavier than most tanks that exist in real life and the heaviest bot in the Wall-E AU.'' *''At 120 MPH (193 KM/H), Vohantex is far faster than any tank in real life and faster than most land-based bots in the Wall-E AU.'' *''It is rather interesting of how Vohantex's 155mm autocannon works as the shells are rather big.'' *''He technically has "legs", but he can't lift his "legs" very high due to his heavy bulk and limited space.'' *''His ears don't serve much function other than showing more emotion.'' **''This is backed up by the fact he does not feel pain when his ears get damaged.'' *''Unlike most tanks in real life, Vohantex has a muzzle break which while reduces recoil per shot, it prevents him from using sabot rounds effectively. Although it won't do him much good if he's firing at maximum fire rate.'' *''Due to his physical nature of being a tank, Vohantex is one of the most durable bots and the most powerful bot in terms of firepower.'' **''Because he is a tank, he often will intimidate others simply by being there.'' **''Also, being such heavy tank makes him the easiest to get stuck in mud despite him having wide tank tracks.'' Others *''The sidebars on his main cannon changes color depending on mood and emotion.'' **''Red means he is in anger or frustration'' **''Blue means he is scared'' **''Yellow means he is happy or excited'' **''White means he is not doing anything (mostly shown when he is asleep)'' **''Purple means he is in pain or agony.'' ***''This color was chosen by Yoshifan1219.'' *''While not based on any tank in real life, his turret's shape was loosely based on the turret shape of the Challenger 2 Main Battle tank.'' *''His color scheme changed slightly.'' **''His body was once a darker green, but it was changed to a more lighter green'' **''His tracks have changed from a dark grey to a light grey color.'' ***''This was later reverted somewhat.'' *''Although physically bigger than every Wall-E based robot, he is sometimes drawn about the same size as one.'' *''Sometimes Vohantex likes to spin his turret for fun, but may end up damaging or breaking the turret ring which allows him to turn his head.'' *''His barrel is extremely large, even for a tank.'' *''Because he heavily relies on his tank tracks for movement, causing the tracks to be stuck or severed can immobilize him.'' *''Funnily enough, despite being a very advanced tank, he lacks a coaxial machine gun which is present on nearly every modern battle tanks.'' *''Vohantex will often panic or run away if an Eve probe is angry at him. Fucking pussy.'' **''Though There is one exception.'' ***''The character that is linked above is not canon however.'' Category:ASWS Bots Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Military Bots Category:Trapper